


Антрацитовый Вермиллион

by Kaworka



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Detectives, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworka/pseuds/Kaworka
Summary: Уилл надеялся, что больше никогда не увидит Ганнибала. "Никогда" продлилось ровно до того момента, пока в их историю не вошла, как острый нож, блистая, Кларисса Старлинг.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. La déception charmante

Здесь всегда светит солнце. По-другому быть просто не может.

Редко кто-то приходит сюда, оно и к лучшему. Ведь когда ждешь только одного человека, любой другой, кто появляется здесь, вызывает лишь раздражение и бесконечную скуку. Тем не менее, ожидание затянулось, часы больше не бегут в этом месте.

Солнечные лучи отражаются от позолоченных поверхностей, нежно касаясь лица мужчины, играя бликами на полу и вызывая желание прикрыть глаза. Здесь всегда звучит только одна мелодия — тишина. Никто не говорит, не плачет, не стучит каблуками по мозаике. Кажется, что прекраснее картины придумать невозможно.

Конечно, это невозможно, ведь у Ганнибала Лектера она находится в голове.

Все вокруг твердо убеждены, что Лектер уже потерял счет дням. Ведь он так долго находится по ту сторону решетки. Конечно же это не так. Он точно знает, что прошло тысяча двести сорок восемь дней с момента, когда он в последний раз был в своем доме, когда в последний раз надевал костюм и когда в последний раз видел Уилла Грэма.

Ганнибал уже больше трех лет не видел, как постепенно в лицо Уилла врезаются морщинки. Это давало ему ощущение, что он пропустил важные моменты взросления своего ребенка. Трудно утверждать, что они не виделись вовсе. Он каждый день встречался с ним в своем воображаемом дворце. В его памяти Уилл был бесконечно красив и прекрасен, хотя Ганнибал понимал, что нет никакой гарантии, что таким он и остался.

Благодаря Уиллу Грэму, который поселился в его голове, он никогда не был одинок. У Уилла была своя комната в огромном дворце. Она вобрала в себя всё то, что было ему дорого — маленький дом на опушке мрачного леса, служивший маяком в ночи, и собак, которых он считал семьей. Здесь он мог заниматься тем, что его радовало. Мастерил наживки для рыбалки, чинил моторы для лодок, гулял с собаками и пил виски.

Лектер старался не приходить в эту комнату. Всегда стоял поодаль от дома профайлера, кутался в пальто и наблюдал.

В этой комнате его сердце трогали ностальгические чувства, и он этого не любил. Ощущение, словно он постучится сейчас в окруженный лесом дом, и Уилл, как всегда, посмотрит на него недовольно, тяжело вздохнет от навязанной компании, но пустит. И так и было бы, ведь в этом месте все построено на его воспоминаниях. Только в этой комнате Ганнибал с каким-то ужасом понимал, что это не реальность. Больше нет.

Поэтому он никогда не стучался в дверь его дома.

Вдалеке послышался цокот дешевых легких каблучков, которые неестественно звонко отбивали ритм. В полной тишине капеллы этот звук раздавался слишком навязчиво. Идут к нему — Ганнибал это уже понял. В последний раз скользнув взглядом по его воображаемому Уиллу, сидевшему рядом, он удрученно выдохнул.

Становилось все сложнее игнорировать надвигающуюся лавину звуков и запахов. В какой-то момент Ганнибал понял, что именно они навязчиво выдергивают его из мира, который сейчас был для него гораздо привлекательнее. И все равно, он словно упрямый ребенок, пытался зацепиться за свой дворец, оттягивая момент «пробуждения». К нему идет не Уилл — это стало понятно сразу по дешевым духам, которые резали его острое обоняние.

В такие моменты Лектер мечтал избавиться от него. Аромат приторного геля для душа, смешанного с туалетной водой, тривиально пахнущей сбором цветов и мыла, раздражал. Женщина, которая к нему идет, явно не дождется комплиментов относительно своего вкуса.

Оскорбительное цоканье каблучков прекратилось так же резко, как и началось. Отвернувшийся к стене Ганнибал знал, что от него ждут реакции на свое присутствие, но поворачиваться не спешил. Сейчас он, закрыв глаза, просто разыгрывал сценку своей концентрации, ведь теперь дворец можно было оживить только тогда, когда привыкнешь к этим низкопробным духам.

— Приятно видеть у себя гостей, — Ганнибал первым начал этот диалог, потому что всем своим телом чувствовал, как его собеседница не может решить с чего начать. Это его расстроило, он надеялся себя поразвлечь.

— Добрый день, доктор Лектер. Я Кларисса Старлинг. Поговорим?

Ее голос не дрогнул, но напускная веселость выдавала ее целиком и полностью. Не сказать, что она боялась, но нервничала. Оно и понятно, как еще должна чувствовать себя овечка в вольере с хищником. Нельзя сомневаться в хищнике. И Кларисса не была настолько глупа, чтобы сомневаться.

Ганнибал открыл глаза, поднял голову вверх, словно мог увидеть небо в своей камере без окон. Ухмылка медленно поползла по его губам, но он не дал ей надолго коснуться их. Лектер медленно повернулся в сторону девушки. На его лице была лишь маска радушного хозяина, который приглашает гостей за стол. Нужно быть вежливым, если принимаешь кого-то в своем доме.

— Вы явно пришли сюда не на консультацию. Я их больше не даю. Смею предположить, что вам нужна помощь, — Лектер скользнул взглядом по Клариссе и позволил себе хмыкнуть, — и, разумеется, гордость Джека не позволила ему самому просить о такой услуге, поэтому он прислал вас, мисс Старлинг.

Ганнибал видел гордость Джека Кроуфорда как огромный тяжелый багаж, который мешает ему, бьет по ногам, тормозит, но выбросить его жаль. Именно поэтому в логове Ганнибала Лектера, опасного убийцы и искусного манипулятора, стоял не он сам, а стажер Кларисса Старлинг, на которую тот, вероятно, возлагал большие надежды.

Джек не любил лишний раз говорить с Ганнибалом. В последние несколько лет он и вовсе не спускался сюда, хотя и наблюдал. Хотел посмотреть на свой трофей? О нет, вероятнее он приходил сюда корить себя. Назвать пойманного Чесапикского Потрошителя заслугой Кроуфорда удавалось с натяжкой, хотя ему и приписали это. Так было удобнее и выгоднее для общества. Но все же часть людей знала, как обстоят дела на самом деле.

Лектер не задерживал взгляда на Клариссе, смотрел куда-то поверх нее, понимая, что Уилл отказал Кроуфорду, иначе сейчас напротив него стоял бы именно он. Это веселило и печалило доктора одновременно. С одной стороны Уилл стал достаточно упрямым, чтобы отказать своему начальнику, но с другой — Ганнибал его не увидит. Снова.

— Мм… да, вы правы, — Кларисса запнулась, выбирая тактику беседы. Она сразу поняла, что не сможет взять в этом разговоре верх, значит нужно идти от обратного. — Я здесь по просьбе агента Кроуфорда. Я бы хотела…

— Кем вы работаете, мисс Старлинг? — Ганнибал не случайно перебил ее. Она уже бросила свои кости, теперь его очередь ходить. — Не люблю начинать беседу с человеком, которого не знаю. Если вам нужна моя помощь, то представьтесь, будьте так любезны, — на его губах играла улыбка, а вот в глазах ее не было.

— Ах!.. да-да… конечно, — видно было, что девушка в первый раз занималась чем-то подобным, абсолютно не зная как себя вести, тем самым открыто говоря, что она легкая добыча. Так ли это — подлинно неизвестно. — Агент Кларисса Старлинг, работаю в отделе бихевиористики, в прямом подчинении Джека Кроуфорда. Вот, пожалуйста, мое удостоверение.

Она неловко вынула из нагрудного кармана серой рубашки поло свое удостоверение, очевидно новое — она им дорожила. В руки доктору Лектеру давать ничего нельзя без предварительной проверки, но показать что-нибудь через толстую стеклянную перегородку не запрещали. Ганнибал, чуть наклонившись, быстро пробежался глазами по ламинированной карточке.

— За что вас так не любят в отделе, что решили отдать на закуску?

— Не понимаю о чем вы, доктор Лектер, — улыбнулась девушка. — Мы всего лишь немного поговорим с вами. Я не смогу остаться на обед, увы.

Для себя Ганнибал отметил две вещи после этой фразы: девушка начала расслабляться в беседе и была явно довольна своим остроумием.

— Вы ведь еще не агент, не так ли? Срок вашего удостоверения истекает через несколько дней. Думаю, Джек увидел в вас потенциал и прислал вместо себя свою ученицу. Вы еще обучаетесь? Как вам такое направление, как бихевиоризм? — Ганнибал напирал — это было бы вполне очевидно, если бы не его добродушное лицо. Он делал вид, что искренне интересовался, зная, что сможет расположить человека к себе. Все же — это было когда-то его работой.

Кларисса растерялась, не зная, на какой вопрос ответить. Ей показалось, что тактика «немного о себе — значит немного о собеседнике» сработает, поэтому этой информацией можно было поделиться.

— Вы правы, я еще обучаюсь. Агент Кроуфорд любезно предоставил мне шанс почерпнуть у вас опыта, — она шумно сглотнула, — бихевиористика увлекательна, не думаю, что для вас это новость… Вы ведь лично знакомы с ее легендой.

Знала ли Кларисса Старлинг какие непростые взаимоотношения связывали легенду бихевиористики и Чесапикского Потрошителя, кроме тех сухих фактов, что писали в газетах и напридумывала себе Фредди Лаундс? Ганнибал Лектер понял, что не знала. Иначе ей было бы известно, что ни Джек, ни Алана, и никто из врачей не говорит с ним об Уилле Грэме. Они просто не отвечали на вопросы о нем. Ганнибал почти расплылся в улыбке, когда понял, что для него сейчас эта стажерка — прямой шанс узнать что-то о своем старом друге.

— Полагаю, вы намекаете на Уилла Грэма? — в вопросе не было ни капли энтузиазма. Но Кларисса не потеряла надежды, что разговор о человеке, который был напрямую причастен к тому, что Потрошитель в тюрьме — разговорит его.

— Да. Агент Грэм у нас на курсе носит чуть ли не титул святого, гения или легенды — как угодно. Многие мечтают понять, как он работает и даже превзойти его, но пока еще никому не удалось. Он мало рассказывает о методах своей работы. Никто не верит, что так раскрывать дела можно только по уликам. Ходит много слухов, вот только какие из них правдивы… Не поделитесь? — девушке от нетерпения захотелось облизать губы, но это бы выдало ее уловку.

Ганнибал какое-то время молчал.

— Скажите мне, Кларисса, как выглядит лицо Уилла Грэма сейчас?

Это был абсолютно сухой вопрос, но первый, который Ганнибал задал ей искренне. Он и правда хотел знать. В его предположениях на Уилла сейчас хорошо влияет свежий воздух, вдали от города. Почти так же хорошо, как его уход из ФБР.

— Я видела его всего лишь мельком несколько раз.

Ганнибал снова промолчал.

— Почему вам интересно? Не думала, что вам захочется говорить об Уилле Грэме, учитывая обстоятельства, — не сдавалась Старлинг.

— Отнюдь. Мне всегда интересно как поживают мои старые друзья.

— Старые друзья?..

— Вас что-то смущает, мисс Старлинг? — уже осознав, что ничего интересного он не узнает, Ганнибал просто поддерживал беседу, чтобы хоть как-то разнообразить свое времяпрепровождение.

Конечно же, Джек не зря послал свою протеже. Она наверняка была умна и способна, жаль, конечно, что с ней было скучно. Сейчас в глазах Лектера она была новорожденным домашним котенком. И даже если она вырастет в красивую сильную кошку — пантерой ей все равно не стать.

Сам факт того, что Уилла может кто-то превзойти был смехотворен. Большинство людей вокруг него делают вид, что понимают, как работает его мозг.

— Ну… все же именно агент Грэм причина тому, что вы сейчас здесь. С точки зрения логики вы должны быть злы на него, а не интересоваться его самочувствием. Разве не так?

Лектер стоял к ней в пол оборота, так и не изменив выражения лица. Развернувшись к ней полностью, он завел руки за спину и посмотрел Клариссе прямо в глаза, не позволяя ей отвести взгляд.

— Вы пытаетесь получить от меня информацию такими простыми трюками, мисс Старлинг?

— Что? Нет! Конечно, нет! Мне просто искренне интересно. Мне казалось, что вы должны больше знать о нем. Ведь на кафедре его уже давно не видно, как и в полевых работах, — девушка занервничала и сболтнула лишнего.

— Вот значит как.

Конечно, Уилла не будет видно. Ганнибал догадывался, что он ушел из ФБР и теперь даже не консультирует Джека по особо важным и неприятным делам. Данная ситуация все это только подтверждает. Для доктора стало кристально ясно, что Джек подготавливал стажера Клариссу Старлинг на замену ходячей легенде. Насколько же он должен был отчаяться, чтобы посылать на задания еще совсем зеленую девчушку. Впрочем, учитывая, как в прошлом Джек втянул в свои расследования Грэма — этот поступок был в его стиле. Теперь хотя бы есть паттерн.

— Я полагаю, что сейчас вы расследуете какое-то сложное дело? — сменить тему разговора нужно быстро и безопасно.

— Да, — Кларисса неловко закусила губу, — нам было бы полезно узнать ваше мнение.  
— Тогда почему вам бы не обратиться к эксперту, а не другому психопату? — насмешливо протянул доктор Лектер и снисходительно улыбнулся, уже зная ответ.

Она долго не хотела отвечать. Даже слишком. Молчание затянулось, а она рассматривала носики своих лаковых туфель. Казалось, что в тишине можно было услышать, как в голове у девушки вертятся шестеренки, пытаясь найти самый безопасный вариант ответа. Тот вариант, который было можно дать Ганнибалу Лектеру. Подсознательно она понимала, что манипуляция словами не принесет никакого результата, когда речь касается именно его — раскусит.

Клариссе придавала уверенность мысль о том, что у Уилла Грэма получилось, хотя никто не знал, как и какими способами он на протяжении нескольких месяцев обманывал такого профессионала, убеждая его в своей благосклонности.

«Смог он — смогу и я, — мысль, которая крутилась у девушки в голове. — Главное найти подходящий ключ».

— Агент Грэм сейчас не консультирует. Поэтому мы справляемся своими силами. В случае с этим убийцей полезна будет любая информация. Любая версия.

— Почему же он больше не работает? Вряд ли Джек так просто согласился бы отпустить его, — в голосе доктора ничего не дрогнуло или выдало прямой интерес, хотя он жаждал получить любую крупицу информации, связанную с профайлером.

Кларисса посмотрела на него как на ненормального, ее глаза резко распахнулись. Не слишком хорошо контролируя свое тело она даже немного вытянулась, приоткрыв рот, и со свистом выдохнула, сама того не замечая.

Ее интуиция и логика, словно сговорившись, тут же зацепились за желание доктора Лектера узнать больше об Уилле Грэме, за его желание как можно тщательнее скрыть интерес за сухими вопросами.

Вывод напрашивался только один: правильный ключ к Ганнибалу Лектеру — это Уилл Грэм.

— Я думаю, вы и сами знаете ответ на свой вопрос.

Он обезоруживающе расплылся в улыбке, от чего у девушки пошли неприятные мурашки по коже. Потому что она поняла, что это реакция абсолютно нездоровая. Ведь он знал, о каких кровавых событиях она говорила.

— _Quelques fleurs doivent être coupé pour eux de s’épanouir._ *

Познания Клариссы во французском были слишком поверхностны, она никогда не горела желанием изучения других языков и знала только самые простые фразы.

Недоумение в ее глазах забавляло Ганнибала. Почти невозможно стало скрывать разочарование. Какой смысл в его тонких фразах, если собеседник не способен их понять. Конечно же, это не являлось причиной общаться с ней как-то иначе. Хотя он ожидал от нее большего, поскольку оценивал Клариссу так, как Джек представил ее — вторым Уиллом Грэмом. Вот только дотягивала ли она до этого титула?

— Вы невероятно амбициозны, не так ли, агент Старлинг? Подписываетесь на дело, от которого отказался сам Уилл Грэм.

Это был вопрос, отвечать на который не было смысла, потому что он даже не подразумевался. Способна ли была стажер на подработке понять, что сейчас доктор Лектер вовсе не похвалил ее, скорее наоборот — принизил способности.

Это было сравнение, которое она вряд ли бы выиграла.

Осознанным ли оно было в голове Ганнибала? Ему было все равно — он не мог остановить себя сам, поэтому так грубо пытался показать девушке что она — не он. Ощущение, словно ему налили в бокал вино из пакета и просят за него цену Batard-Montrachet. Ганнибал поморщился.

Все было не так.

Когда Ганнибал шел на встречу с Грэмом в первый раз — у него не было ни малейшей заинтересованности в нем. Человек, которому карьеру в ФРБ помешали построить его проблемы в голове — такое случается достаточно часто. Поэтому Лектер готов быть поставить диагноз и уйти — большего от него и не требовалось.

Вот только все пошло не по плану. Ганнибал понял это спустя несколько вопросов. Понял, что представлял из себя Уилл Грэм и был глубоко очарован.

Ганнибалу было даже неловко вспоминать, что обычно сухой и безразличный доктор Лектер расплылся в улыбке восхищения при встрече с зашуганным мужчиной, избегающим зрительных контактов.

Уилл Грэм мог прийти в голову человека без его согласия, понять, как расставлены вещи в ней, какие комнаты следует открывать. Знал, какие половицы скрипят. Жил с уникальным талантом, по мнению Ганнибала Лектора и с ужасным проклятием, по мнению его самого.

Сначала казалось, что дядюшка Джек относится к нему как в красивой фарфоровой чашке. Она одна, у нее нет сервиза. Она не подходит к другим чашкам, не подходит к скатертям, не подходит для того, чтобы пить из нее чай в обычные дни. Чашка, существующая лишь для того, чтобы радовать глаз редко заезжающих особых гостей.

Но теперь Ганнибал понимал, что так, возможно, и было. Когда-то. Очень быстро бережное отношение переросло в безразличное. Чашку решили вытащить и поставить теперь рядом с остальным сервизом. Вот только теперь она билась, когда ее мыли. Ее царапали другие предметы, стали видны сколы. Но никто не хотел замечать этого, на радость того, кто был ответственен за все сколы и трещины.

Вот только Уилл не чашка. Он — драгоценность, которую никто не может оценить по достоинству.

Никто, кроме Ганнибала Лектера, конечно же.

Кларисса видела, что Лектер сейчас не с ней, он думал о своем. Очевидно, более интересном, чем расследование. Его не трогало чужое горе, и помогать, в привычном понимании, он не желал. Агент Старлинг прекрасно понимала, что без выгодной сделки для себя Ганнибал так и будет с ней играть. Не сказать, что Клариссе нравилась эта игра в одни ворота, но времени у нее было мало. Доктор Блум и Джек предупреждали ее, что он станет сотрудничать, разве что из скуки. Единственный вариант, который был у девушки — сыграть на этом. Очень жаль, что никто по-настоящему не мог дать ей совета в отношении доктора Лектера. Он был для всех интересной загадкой, раскрыть которую не удалось никому. Быть может только одному Уиллу Грэму.

— Вы мне так и не ответили — поможете ли вы с расследованием? — Клариссе никак не помогало то, что Ганнибал её игнорирует. Его лицо безмятежно смотрело куда-то сквозь Клариссу. Понравится ли человеку такое отношение? Едва ли.

— Помочь? О, нет, мисс Старлинг. О какой помощи вы говорите? Думаю, вы видели мой психологический портрет, прежде чем прийти сюда.

— Я надеялась, что это дело вас заинтересует.

Ганнибал склонил голову в снисходительном жесте.

— Так вы сможете получить доступ к данным, библиотекам.

— Этим ФБР пытается завлечь меня в консультирование? Как грубо, — Ганнибал повернул голову к стене, где стоял шкаф с книгами, затем медленно перевел взгляд на Клариссу, — считаете, мне не хватает чтива?

— Я не это имела в виду, — голос девушки стих, она понимала, что топчется на одном месте и практически умоляет психопата посмотреть на дело. — Вы можете хотя бы взглянуть на документы?

— Не нужно. Вы пришли сюда из-за событий в Чикаго и Буффало?

— Да, — Кларисса странно посмотрела на доктора Лектера. — Как вы узнали?

— Если Уилл Грэм отказался сотрудничать с Джеком Кроуфордом по этому делу — то выбирать вам не приходится, — Ганнибал улыбнулся. — Так я думаю.

Старлинг промолчала. Она понимала — он видит, что сейчас — он их последняя надежда найти ниточку, которая распутает клубок. Все это понимали. Бывший агент Грэм не поднимал трубки и не читал письма. Джек несколько раз ездил туда, где он сейчас жил, но ни разу не застал его дома, там была лишь его жена Молли. Складывалось ощущение, что он знал, во что его пытаются втянуть и избегал этого. Вполне удачно, надо признать.

Обратиться к Ганнибалу Лектеру пришло в голову уже тогда, когда весь отдел не знал что делать и какое направление в расследовании взять. Такое ощущение, что в руки следователям попал чистый лист бумаги, на котором написан ответ только для того, кто умеет видеть.

— Раз вы читали основные факты, то нам было бы интересно узнать, какие выводы вы сделали.

— Это похоже на дело, которое я уже видел однажды, — Кларисса заинтересованно расправила плечи.

Ганнибал приблизил свою кисть к лицу и пару раз приложил указательный палец к губам, словно вспоминал что-то, что давно лежало на дальних полках его разума. Он перевел взгляд прямо на Старлинг и снова спрятал руки сзади.

— Это дело незаслуженно забыто сейчас. Кажется, оно было лет шесть назад. Дело Джона Доблера. Возможно, вам следует с ним ознакомиться на досуге, — Лектер делал длинные паузы между предложениями. И улыбался, улыбался, улыбался. — Кажется, наше время подошло к концу, мисс Старлинг. Спасибо за визит, передавайте мои лучшие пожелания ходячей легенде.

Кларисса недоуменно посмотрела на мужчину. В эту же секунду недалеко от нее открылась дверь.

— Время, агент Старлинг. Прошу вас уйти, всего доброго, — уверено и неспешно подошла Алана.

Ее строгий брючный черно-белый костюм и неизменная теперь красная помада делали ее неприступной и негостеприимной. Она не улыбалась и брови ее были нахмурены. Алана признавала необходимость этой встречи, но не значит, что одобряла ее.

Кларисса замешкалась, смотря на приближающуюся женщину. Она перевела взгляд с нее на Ганнибала.

— До свидания, доктор Лектер, — девушка резко развернулась на каблуках и пошла к выходу. — Доктор Блум, — она едва заметно кивнула в качестве прощания.

После того, как за девушкой закрылась дверь, и ее полые каблучки больше не отбивали плохую мелодию, Алана, не сводившая глаз с Ганнибала сказала:

— Я вижу, что ты делаешь. Он не приедет, Ганнибал, можешь даже не надеяться.

— Почему же? Думаешь это апория? — Ганнибал расплылся в улыбке.

Алана пронзительно смотрела на него, зло, яростно, но прежде чем уйти, тихо и шипяще произнесла:

— Ты вспорол его, Ганнибал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Некоторые цветы нужно подрезать, чтобы они зацвели.


	2. L'enfant volé

Если в бокал со спиртным добавить дождь, скрипучие деревянные половицы и напряженную тишину собственного дома, то получится коктейль, который Уилл Грэм никогда не любил. Все чувства обострялись, страх и предвкушение струились по венам, заменяя кровь. В голове всё время крутилась мысль сорваться на бег. Только вот Уилл не понимал, куда адреналин гнал его: прочь — желая прервать историю и бежать, не разбирая дороги, или же вперед — узнать, что будет дальше.

На деле он всегда выбирал один и тот же вариант.

Свою собственную историю он не рассказывает и бережно хранит. Отнюдь не для себя, а ото всех. Его выступление на сцене закончилось, он больше не герой и не жертва сложившихся обстоятельств. Точка была поставлена самим Ганнибалом. Он размашисто написал ее прямо на животе Уилла.

И все равно, даже спустя столько лет, любая деталь упорно возвращала Грэма в дом его лечащего врача, психопата, серийного маньяка и… друга — Ганнибала Лектера.

Где-то глубоко внутри профайлер, пытавшийся обмануть дьявола, осознавал — все пошло не по плану с самого начала. Иногда он размышлял о том, в какой же момент Ганнибал понял.

Понял, но все равно ждал. Хотел увидеть, какую историю писал для него его дорогой Уилл.

***

В тишине, нарушаемой лишь треском поленьев в камине, раздался звонок. Уиллу редко звонили, обычно только по делу. Обычно только Джек. Поэтому он ответил сразу же, не медля.

— Алло?

На другом конце провода напряженно молчали.

— Это Алана. Джек сейчас с тобой? — чувствовалось, что она сомневалась в правильности своего решения, но не могла не позвонить. Уиллу это не понравилось.

— Нет, а что случилось?

На несколько долгих секунд она замолчала, коротко выдохнув. Когда она нарушила молчание, ее слова звучали неуверенно. Этим звонком она пыталась изменить хоть что-то.

— Выписали ордер на твой арест, Уилл. За выступление пособником провокации, — она сглотнула, — и за убийство Рэнделла Тира.

Вместе с Джеком они предполагали, что такой сценарий возможен, но надеялись, что ситуация останется под их контролем. Неожиданно собаки залаяли и резко вскинулись к двери, Уилл последовал за ними. Машины ФБР, приближающиеся к дому в Вулф Трап, красноречиво описали ситуацию.

— Джека тоже собираются арестовать, — Уилл не ответил, молчание затянулось. — Уилл?

Он не может медлить — начинается гроза. Если уйти сейчас, то стена дождя надежно поглотит его, скроет и позволит выиграть немного времени. В голове Грэма нет даже намека на выбор, поэтому он принимает единственное решение, к которому уже давно был готов. Сейчас оно кажется по-настоящему правильным.

— Прощай, Алана, — не давая ей времени на ответ, Уилл сбрасывает звонок.

Он выскакивает из дома через заднюю дверь в одной рубашке, прихватив с собой лишь свое пальто и пистолет. Сегодня ничего кроме этого ему не понадобится.

Сердце загнанно стучит, руки трясутся. Пробираясь между деревьями, Уилл бежит от своего дома вперед — его там несомненно ждут. Второпях набирая домашний номер своего психиатра, он льнет к широкому дереву. Спрятавшись в его тени, он наблюдает как машины все ближе подбираются к дому. Они не торопятся, словно специально создают иллюзию выбора.

В трубке послышались гудки. Уилл отдышался. Его глаза неотрывно следовали за агентами ФРБ, но он упорно ждал пока Ганнибал ответит. Или не ответит.

Один… два… три… пошел четвертый гудок, когда Лектер взял трубку.

— Алло?

Он не знал, кто ему звонил — говорил спокойно и подчеркнуто вежливо. Стало понятно — основной акт все еще не начался, а значит, в запасе еще есть время. Когда непослушные пальцы Уилла набирали номер Ганнибала — он не знал что хотел сказать ему. Хотел ли он вообще звонить? Хотел ли он услышать голос доктора, убедиться, что он в порядке? Или хотел, чтобы сработал его план? Честно ответить на эти вопросы он побоялся бы даже самому себе.  
Тихо вздохнув, нервно проведя рукой по коре дерева, он взглянул на свой дом в последний раз. Опыт последних событий подсказывал ему — в ближайшее время он его не увидит и неважно, что ждет впереди.

— Они знают.

Слова сорвались с губ Уилла неожиданно даже для него самого. Его мозг анализировал ситуацию слишком быстро. Короткое предложение, брошенное в запале принятого им решения, расставило чувства и мысли по полочкам.

Ганнибалу же оно дало достаточно, но меньше, чем тому хотелось.

***

В окно дождем ударил резкий порыв ветра. От неожиданности Уилл проморгался. На улице беспокойно плакали кроны деревьев, терзаемые грозой. Небольшую комнату освещал лишь тусклый свет прикроватной лампы, что делало атмосферу не только напряженной, но и устрашающей.

Уилл уже давно не любит дожди.

Снизу доносились голоса Молли и Уолтера — они переживали непогоду в компании игривых собак. Один лишь Уилл запер себя в спальне на втором этаже. Такие вечера он предпочитал проводить с бокалом виски у окна, долго и пристально вглядываясь в черноту окружающего леса.

В темноте дождливых вечеров Ганнибал неотступно следует за ним. Уиллу кажется, что среди деревьев он может различить лицо доктора, глаза которого насмешливо щурятся. Кажется, что еще мгновение и их взгляды пересекутся. Уилл кожей чувствует, как вокруг него разрастается паутина, сплетенная Ганнибалом Лектером специально для него.

Опираясь плечом на оконную раму, он неосознанно крутит стакан в руках, пытаясь отмахнуться от накатывающей паники. Его взгляд мимолетно касается вещей в комнате, но уже не смотрит куда-то конкретно. Останавливаясь на стакане с выпивкой, Уилл смотрит сквозь него.

Бездумно, совершенно не так, как при работе со своим воображением. Да и в нем больше нет смысла — теперь бывший агент Уильям Грэм и правда стал бывшим.

Никаких преступлений, никакого Джека и никаких психоаналитиков. Уилл запер свой дар где-то в глубине собственного дворца, рядом с комнатой своего доктора и палача. Теперь его жизнь такая же, как жизнь миллионов людей — обыденная.

И это то, что ему нужно. По крайней мере, вслух он говорит именно это.

Прикрыв глаза, мужчина старается не вспоминать, не думать и, наконец, уйти от этого проклятого окна, чтобы больше не слышать дождь. Сначала Уилл бежал вперед — навстречу той судьбе, которую он напишет себе сам. Тогда ему нравилось двигать фигуры на шахматной доске и притворяться, делая вид, что не умеет играть. Отчаянно хотелось узнать — за кем будет партия.

А позже он с таким же отчаянием бежал прочь от Ганнибала Лектера.

***

Дождь заливал глаза, мокрая одежда настойчиво прилипала к телу. Пальто, накинутое второпях, ничем ему не помогало. Вода была такой ледяной, что становилось непонятно — замирало все внутри от страха или от холода. Если Бог существовал, то погоду для этого дня он подобрал весьма удачно.

Уилл торопливо приближался к дому доктора. По пути из Вулф Трап в голове у профайлера быстро крутились шестеренки, выдавая ему один и тот же итог — Джек, скорее всего, уже был в доме Ганнибала. Он пришел сюда в погоне за делом всей его жизни. Один, не попросив помощи, не предупредив Уилла. Сегодня он должен был одержать в особняке Ганнибала сокрушительную победу, либо найти свою смерть.

На самом деле Джек хотел бы, чтобы все связанное с Ганнибалом Лектером было лишь дурным сном. Он отчаянно желал, чтобы все, что говорил Уилл, оказалось выдумкой его больного воображения.

Но ни одна из тех вещей, о которых грезил Джек, сегодня не осуществится.

В голове Грэма мысли хаотично сменяли друг друга, словно он хотел думать о чем угодно, лишь бы не задаваться вопросом: на чьей же он стороне этим вечером.

Скрываясь за высокой изгородью, Уилл пробирался к дому все ближе. Конечно же, у дома Ганнибала не было никаких полицейских машин. Казалось, что Уилл всего лишь опаздывает на ужин, что, безусловно, не понравится хозяину. Осознание происходящего больно кольнуло где-то под ребрами, когда он увидел Алану. Она лежала прямо перед входной дверью и явно не могла встать, иначе уже пыталась бы уползти подальше от этого дома. Уилл резко ускорился и бросился к ней. Все, что он слышал — оглушающий шум дождя и стук собственного сердца. Остановившись рядом с женщиной, он бросил взгляд наверх. Как бы он не хотел ошибиться, но окно на втором этаже было разбито, а его осколки обрамляли Алану, мрачно переливаясь в свете уличных фонарей.

«Это явно сделал не Ганнибал. Слишком грубо» — сухо вынес вердикт Уилл, быстро соображая.

Он резко опустился на колени рядом с той, которой дорожил и когда-то любил. Она тяжело дышала, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух. Кровь текла из ее рта — она была в тяжелом состоянии. Было жаль, что Алана не послушала его и прозрела тогда, когда уже было слишком поздно. Взглядом, полным боли, Уилл пробежался от ее ног, до лица, но не смог выдавить и слова.

Он молча снял с себя пальто, которое уже полностью промокло, и прикрыл им ее. Этот жест — единственное, на что его хватило.

— Это Уилл Грэм. Скорую по адресу Площадь Шандель пять, — быстро протараторил он, вытащив телефон из кармана брюк.

На мгновение Уилл растерялся — оставлять Алану в таком состоянии было нельзя, но и остаться с ней он не мог. Лихорадочно переводя взгляд с входной двери на нее, он не мог решить, что должен сделать.

Алана решила за него.

— Иди. Джек внутри, — прохрипела она. С каждой секундой она дышала все тяжелее, боль не проходила. Сейчас милая и жизнерадостная Алана не могла даже поднять свои руки, чтобы закрыть лицо от этих холодных капель дождя.

В последний раз бросив на женщину болезненный взгляд, Уилл решительно, но осторожно направился внутрь здания. Выхватив пистолет, он сжал его обеими руками. Не раз и не два он был в этом доме, все казалось таким привычным. Картины в прихожей, непонятные инсталляции в обеденном зале. Все, что изменилось — теперь Уилл пришел сюда с оружием. Сегодня они с Джеком мыслили одинаково — победа или поражение.

Каждую развилку Уилл встречал напряженно — сначала двигался его пистолет и только потом он. Едва дыша, он подходил к кухне, оглядываясь по сторонам. Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза — из кладовой неспешно вытекала кровь, так похожая на вино. Не было сомнений, что там кто-то есть, но вряд ли это Ганнибал. Напряжение не отпускало, и Уилл перевел взгляд в комнату.

Глубоко вдохнув, он не смог выдохнуть. Воздух застрял где-то в горле, превратившись в липкий комок. Все, в чем он был уверен до этого, за что сражался и чего добивался, пошатнулось. Глаза в глаза на него смотрела живая Эбигейл. Ее тело дрожало от едва сдерживаемых рыданий.

Потрясение полностью завладело им, руки не выдержали, и он опустил дуло пистолета, прошептав ее имя. Всем своим телом Уилл ощущал, что именно в этот момент что-то внутри него полностью раскололось на отравленные осколки.

«А, вот кто выбросил Алану из окна», — внезапно безразлично пронеслась мысль в голове у Уилла.

— Я не знала что делать, поэтому делала все, что он скажет, — прохрипела Эбигейл, но ее рыдания не перерастали в истерику. Уилл несчастно посмотрел на нее. Ему так хотелось верить, что ей действительно жаль, так хотелось.

— Где он?

Взгляд Эбигейл лихорадочно метнулся за спину Уилла.

Сзади послышались тихие шаги. От этого шороха ему стало горько. Конечно же, Ганнибал здесь, иначе и быть не могло. Несмотря ни на что Грэм надеялся, что Ганнибал прочитал между строк его звонок и покинул этот дом, этот город, а лучше эту страну. Горечь на языке стремительно превращалась в яд, отравляя изнутри. На мгновение Уиллу показалось, что он готов расплакаться от ощущения, которое сковало его горло.

— Ты же должен был уехать, — сокрушенно, по словам прошептал Уилл, медленно поворачиваясь.

Ганнибал смотрел на него так, как Грэм себя чувствовал. Сейчас они оба делили одно чувство на двоих, лишь интерпретировали его по-разному. Вся рубашка доктора была в бурых разводах, а значит, сомнений быть не могло — в кладовке Джек. Нос Лектера тоже кровоточил, но тот совершенно не обращал на это внимания, даже не думая привести лицо в порядок. Вкус собственной крови на губах его совершенно не заботил.

Единственное, что волновало сейчас Ганнибала Лектера во всем мире — это Уилл Грэм и судьба, жертвой которой они стали. Он чувствовал, что сейчас разворачивается главная сцена в его жизни, последний акт пьесы.

— Мы не могли уехать без тебя.

Болезненный взгляд, обвиняющий тон — Ганнибал открыто показывал, как он разочарован. Взор усталых карих глаз скользил по Уиллу. Доктор тяжело вздохнул, протянув ладонь к его лицу.

Рука Ганнибала коснулась щеки Уилла неуверенно, но аккуратно, нежно, как касаются самой важной драгоценности в жизни. В это движение он хотел вложить все, что не смог бы выразить словами: разочарование, сожаление, вину и боль.

Уилл застыл, не в силах пошевелиться, захлебываясь чувствами, которые пытался донести ему Ганнибал Лектер. Мускулы его тела окаменели, в голове не осталось ни одной мысли, что терзали его весь вечер. Неловко открывая и закрывая рот, он осознавал, что должен был что-нибудь сказать. Хоть что-то.

Но его губы не шевелились, руки не могли поднять пистолет, а ноги оторваться от пола.  
Ганнибал несколько мгновений смотрел куда угодно, только не в глаза Уиллу. Все прожекторы были направлены прямо на них. Время остановилось. Словно пытаясь запечатлеть этот момент в своей памяти, он переводил взгляд от прилипших ко лбу темных кудрей, по невзрачной рубашке, на капли дождя, катившиеся по лицу Уилла.

Хоббс — единственный зритель в невидимом театре, так похожая на своего отца, смотрела на сцену и ждала кульминации.

Приняв решение, которое, очевидно, далось ему нелегко, Ганнибал, наконец, посмотрел в его глаза, резко выдохнул и, не отрывая взгляда, всадил нож в его живот. Ярость, сожаление и безоговорочная решимость смешались на лице Лектера, в то время как холодная сталь безжалостно разрезала брюшную полость.

Эбигейл и Уилл одновременно захлебнулись вскриком. Девушка дернулась, желая подхватить его, но тут же одернула себя, неловко сделав шаг к мужчинам. Ганнибал же не отпускал Уилла, наоборот, сильнее притягивая к себе, обнимая и заставляя полностью опереться на него.

— Взгляни, Уилл, время обернулось вспять. Чашка, которую я разбил, собралась воедино, — поглаживая Уилла по голове, через его плечо он взглянул на Эбигейл, которая стояла напротив него. — Появилось место, предназначенное для Эбигейл и твоего мира. Место, которое создано для нас всех. Понимаешь? — Ганнибал продолжал удерживать мужчину, словно пытаясь успокоить плачущего ребенка.

Все, что чувствовал Уилл — боль. Слова Ганнибала не задерживались в голове, он не мог думать. Кровь быстро покидала его тело, и Уилл одновременно мечтал потерять сознание и остаться в здравом уме. Удивительно, но он все же осознавал, что несет в себе жест, которым его одарил этот бессердечный мужчина.

Воздуха в легких не хватало, полной грудью Грэм дышать уже не мог, как и сдерживать болезненные стоны. Эта партия подошла к концу, Ганнибал Лектер снова оказался умнее и хитрее. Вот только стал ли он сегодня победителем?

Сознание Уилла ускользало от него, в голове красной строкой бежала мысль: а по какому бы сценарию пошли события, если он согласился сбежать вместе с этим дьяволом в человеческой шкуре днем ранее?

«Ах, наверное, Ганнибал понял уже тогда», — глупо и неуместно промелькнуло в воспаленном сознании Грэма.

Ганнибал беспорядочно гладил Уилла по голове, с усилием проводя по волосам. Что происходило в этот момент в его сознании, вряд ли сможет сказать даже он сам. Глаза мужчины блестели от непролитых слез, словно его черствое сердце и правда, было способно на какие-то чувства, чуждые ему, как психопату. Несколько раз пальцы Ганнибала запутались в волосах Уилла и, наверное, это причиняло боль, но никому из них не было до этого дела.

Последний раз проведя рукой по волосам, доктор отстранил от себя профайлера. Удерживая его за подбородок от падения, он заставил Уилла смотреть себе в глаза. Слова давались Ганнибалу тяжело, словно они поменялись местами и это не Уилл, а он тяжело втягивал воздух и болезненно всхлипывал, пытаясь оставаться в сознании.

— Я хотел удивить тебя. И ты… — он тяжело сглотнул, — …хотел удивить меня.

После этого Ганнибал, наконец, позволил мужчине упасть на пол. Как только ноги Уилла подогнулись — его сознание снова прояснилось. Из последних сил, хрипя, он отполз от Ганнибала и привалился к кухонному шкафчику, инстинктивно зажимая разрез рукой.

Эбигейл не знала, что ей делать. Она отчаянно желала броситься на помощь Уиллу, но понимала, чем это может быть чревато. До боли закусив губу, чтобы не расплакаться, она смотрела, как умирает человек, который должен был стать ей хорошим отцом. Человек, который думал о ней как о своем ребенке, ценил ее и хотел оберегать. Ту, что боится сдвинуться с места. Эбигейл затошнило.

Доктор Лектер стоял к Уиллу в пол оборота, не двигаясь. Его лицо никогда еще не было таким живым, как сейчас. Трудно было скрывать свои эмоции за вуалью, поэтому Ганнибал вовсе отказался от нее. Как много он уже позволил увидеть Грэму, интерес к которому губил его окончательно и бесповоротно.

Если такому сокровищу суждено остаться невзрачным тусклым камешком, и никто никогда не увидит, что на самом деле это был бриллиант — лучше Ганнибал сотрет его в порошок. Не желая уходить без ответов, которые поймет лишь он, мужчина склонил голову, смотря на задыхающегося Уилла.

— Ты хотел отнять у меня мою жизнь, — зло прищурив глаза, начал Ганнибал.

— Н…нет… нет, не жизнь… — задыхаясь, прошептал Уилл.

Его мокрые кудри падали на глаза, прилипали к двери шкафчика, он едва мог говорить от боли, но, даже в своем плачевном положении — не отказывал Ганнибалу в ответах.

— Значит мою свободу. Ты бы забрал ее у меня. Запер бы меня в тюрьме, словно птицу в клетке.

Ганнибал повысил голос, не дожидаясь ответа. Уилл никогда не видел, чтобы доктор Лектер позволял себе такое. Эта деталь не вписывалась в представление о Чесапикском Потрошителе, заставляя Грэма нервничать. Сейчас профайлер совершенно не представлял, что будет дальше.

— Я сделал тебе дорогой подарок, — он печально поджал губы, наклоняя голову, — но ты не захотел его принять.

— Неужели? — надрывно прохрипел Уилл.

Ганнибал развернулся к нему полностью, делая шаг вперед. Теперь он смотрел на него сверху вниз, но словно не слышал, продолжая говорить.

— Я позволил тебе узнать меня. Увидеть, — разочарованно выплюнул он.

Уилл совсем незаметно покачал головой, отрицая его слова, и ненадолго прикрыл глаза. Сейчас доктор Лектер не был способен читать эмоции на его лице — все было смешано с болью.

— Ты хотел, чтобы тебя увидели.

— Чтобы увидел ты.

Предложение застало Уилла врасплох, он уставился прямо в глаза Ганнибалу, пытаясь найти в них хоть что-то похожее на ответ. Ганнибал Лектер никогда не облекал свои намерения в отношении Уилла в слова, которые могли сделать его уязвимым.

Грэм никак не реагировал, неумело сдерживая боль, он потрясенно вглядывался в лицо своего, теперь уже бывшего, психотерапевта.

— Ты правда думал, что можешь изменить меня так же, как я изменил тебя? — Ганнибал снисходительно склонил голову.

— Я уже… изменил.

Уилл расплылся в болезненной усмешке. Ненадолго Ганнибал замолчал, вдумываясь в эти слова, прозвучавшие для него как приговор. Сегодняшний вечер не вписывался ни в один сценарий, который Лектер смог обдумать. Всего на секунду на его лице промелькнул отголосок эмоции, но профайлер не понял его. Словно найдя подтверждение словам Уилла, Ганнибал принял еще одно решение, которое далось ему так же тяжело.

— Судьба и обстоятельства привели нас к моменту, когда чашка вновь разбивается, — с неуместным восхищением несчастно произнес он. Его взгляд, наконец, оторвался от Уилла и он посмотрел на Эбигейл. По щеке девушки одиноко покатилась слеза. — Я прощаю тебя, Уилл, — Ганнибал тяжело сглотнул, снова смотря лишь на него. — А ты простишь меня? — прошептал он.

***

После того дождливого вечера Уилл только и делал, что бежал. Страх и желание гнали его дальше, он знал, что не будет в безопасности нигде на этой земле, пока жив Ганнибал Лектер.

Спустя столько лет Уилл уже давно не боялся. Он совершенно точно знал, что Ганнибал придет за ним — он ничего не забыл. Теперь вся его жизнь — это ожидание. Увидеть, забрать с собой или убить — расклад этой встречи будет зависеть только от решения Ганнибала.

Уилл хотел бы никогда не знать кто такой Ганнибал Лектер. Прекрасно понимая, что рок судьбы пал на него, так же, как и заинтересованность Ганнибала, он все равно иногда мечтал, чтобы все пошло по-другому. Чтобы он никогда в своей жизни не посмотрел ему в глаза, никогда не сидел в его кабинете и никогда не имел способности понять его.

Из всех вариантов, которые Ганнибал может ему предложить, Уилл предпочел бы смерть. На этот раз наверняка. Он боится, что когда Лектер снова ворвется в его жизнь, желание уйти с ним будет настолько непреодолимым, что в этот раз он поддастся ему. Боится, что в этот раз часть, которая так отчаянно хочет быть с монстром — одержит над ним верх. Единственным выходом из этих непростых отношений Уилл видел лишь смерть.

Но если Ганнибал придет убить его — Уилл заберет в ад и его самого.

Рука неосознанно тянется к шраму на животе, улыбке, которую теперь он носит там, а не на лице. Физически необходимо коснуться, чтобы напомнить себе, как будто Уилл хоть на секунду забывал. Давно он не вспоминал тот вечер, и интуиция никогда его не обманывала — грядет буря. Впервые за сколько лет он чувствует, как Ганнибал настигает его, идет по пятам. Нервная дрожь ползет от макушки к кончикам пальцев.

Безразличный взгляд Уилла скользит по тумбочке, старому светильнику и небольшой двуспальной кровати. Уютная комната больше не кажется ему такой. Прикрыв глаза, он хмыкнул, снова делая глоток обжигающего виски.

Медленно переводя взгляд в непроглядный мрак леса Уилл шепчет:

— Что бы ты ни делал, пожалуйста, не возвращайся ко мне.


	3. Le début de la fin

Размашистый торопливый шаг выдавал ее нетерпение, а любопытство подстегивало двигаться еще быстрее. Приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы окончательно не сорваться на бег. Когда она добивалась разрешения поговорить с Ганнибалом Лектером, то подсознательно чувствовала, что он сможет дать ей соломинку. Никого из отдела не волновало — была ли эта соломинка спасительной. Расследование застопорилось, и мало кто мог податься в действительно полезные рассуждения.

За то время, что Уилл Грэм работал здесь, все привыкли, что он распутывает клубок нитей, на первый взгляд кажущийся безнадежным. Привыкли и расслабились. Как только он отказался консультировать, то все словно забыли, как вели дела до этого. Взяли в руки ножницы, чтобы разматывать клубки. Кларисса одинаково была недовольна как Грэмом, так и отделом.  
Девушка не видела смысла сообщать Кроуфорду эту информацию, сначала она должна была проверить все самостоятельно. Если доктор Лектер с ней играет, то хотя бы потеряет время лишь она сама.

Джек мало верил в успех этого разговора. Сам бы он, конечно, не пошел к Ганнибалу за помощью, но когда Кларисса заговорила об этом и сама вызвалась — согласился, возмущаясь больше для самого себя. Перед тем, как отдать ей пропуск в лечебницу, он сказал, что ждать от Лектера многого не стоит. Она и не ждала. Кларисса прекрасно понимала, что у него нет никаких причин помогать ей, Джеку или отделу. Его не заботят другие убийцы, не интересует, пойманы они или нет. Мораль находилась вне его понимания.

Кларисса готовилась к этому разговору, пыталась понять, на что можно надавить. Не раз прочитала досье Чесапикского Потрошителя, но все равно проиграла в прямой конфронтации с ним. Проиграла, но ушла с выигрышем. Она получила зацепку, и сейчас ей нужно было лишь понять, что Ганнибал Лектер хотел, чтобы она увидела.

Еще ни разу она не приходила в архив, чтобы расследовать важное дело. Все, чем она занималась здесь, так это сортировкой бумажек. Работой, которую обычно скидывали на стажеров во время практики. Поэтому было особенно приятно вернуться сюда, уже с официальным пропуском, хоть и временным.

— Добрый день, — она достала карточку. — Мне бы хотелось взглянуть на дело из архива.

Кларисса неуверенно улыбнулась. Конечно, были сомнения, что ее не пустят без специального разрешения. Все же официально она еще не работает. Женщина, сидевшая за стойкой, взглянула на нее без какого-либо энтузиазма.

— Что, теперь уже не просто стажер, да, Старлинг? — она ухмыльнулась. — Найди сама, что тебе нужно, знаешь же, что где лежит.

Виола была её наставницей, когда она несколько недель приводила в порядок архив. Их отношения никогда не были дружескими, хотя она нередко тепло относилась к своим подопечным. Как наставница, она была строга, но справедлива. Было приятно, что она ее помнила — все-таки эта муторная работенка пригодилась.

Кларисса знала примерное расположение по годам и петляя между стеллажами, стремительно пробиралась туда, где могло находиться это дело.

Как не посмотри — это было просто смешно, что она вообще здесь забыла? Получила наводку от серийного маньяка, который ел своих жертв — и вот она, как его верная собачка, бежит исполнять поручение. Кларисса криво улыбнулась. Осознавать это было неприятно, но и других зацепок не находилось.

Не так много времени прошло, странно, что она это дело совершенно не помнила. Тут же возникал вопрос: почему же доктору Лектеру оно так запало в память, что тот без промедления назвал именно его? Мысли, словно мухи, роились в голове у девушки, и она второпях пробежала нужный поворот.

Резко развернувшись на каблуках назад, она уверенно двинулась вглубь ряда. Пробегая взглядом от одной полки к другой, она, наконец, нашла ту, которая в теории была ей нужна. Неловко наклонившись, Кларисса стала перебирать папки, судорожно вчитываясь в фамилии.  
Дело Джона Доблера и правда было в этом месте, все-таки не зря она несколько недель рассортировывала эти документы.

Открыв папку, она начала просматривать листы с информацией. На первый взгляд казалось, что все довольно обычно. Судя по записям, Доблер убивал только мужчин, у которых были дети. Предположительно, первой жертвой был его собственный отец, но этого никогда не было подтверждено.

Просматривая основные данные, Кларисса не понимала, почему Ганнибал указал ей именно на него. Не понимала, до тех пор, пока ее глаза не наткнулись на две строчки.

Психически нездоровый. Диагноз: Раздвоение личности.

Консультант по делу: Уилл Грэм.

Кларисса неодобрительно поморщилась, ее глаза зло сузились, кажется, что дышала она через раз. Раздраженно ударив папку о стеллаж, она тяжело выдохнула и попыталась успокоиться. Ну, конечно же, как еще более галантно доктор Лектер мог указать на то, что ответы им придется искать у НЕГО.

Ганнибал Лектер и не давал ей соломинку. Это была его сделка.

Поставив папку на место, Кларисса задержала взгляд на ней, словно та могла ответить на вопрос, все ли она поняла верно. Несколько долгих минут она стояла, облокотившись на стеллаж. Закрыв глаза, девушка пыталась найти хоть одну ниточку, которая бы связывала убийства Доблера и те, которыми они занимались сейчас. Ниточку, исключавшую Уилла Грэма.

Ничего не приходило на ум, поэтому она, тяжело вздохнув еще раз, устало развернулась и пошла к выходу. Весь ее задор улетучился. Только сейчас она заметила, как из ее всегда туго собранной прически выбилась прядь, порядком мешавшая ей. Доктор дал ей лист бумаги, где черным по белому было написано — вы ничего не поймете без своей живой легенды.

Пройдя мимо Виолы и быстро попрощавшись, она направилась прямиком в кабинет Кроуфорда. Внутри нее снова поднималась яростная решимость. В конце концов, в любой игре можно повернуть ситуацию в свою сторону.

Остановившись напротив двери, она успела занести руку, чтобы постучаться, как Джек, увидев ее, приглашающе махнул. Проскользнув в кабинет, она тихо прикрыла за собой дверь. Шеф разговаривал по телефону, поэтому она не смела подать голос. Ей всегда было не слишком комфортно здесь. Джек — человек настроения. Он мог понимающе смотреть, даже одобряюще улыбаться, а в следующую секунду уже кричал на своего подчиненного и тот вылетал из кабинета, подгоняемый его криками.

Отделавшись односложными ответами, Джек сухо попрощался, положил трубку и поднял грозный взгляд на свою подопечную.

— Полагаю, ты с новостями. Надеюсь, с хорошими?

— Как сказать.

— Что, доктор Лектер отказался сотрудничать? — понимающе хмыкнул Джек.

— Не совсем. Боюсь, я вынуждена спросить вас, как мне найти Уилла Грэма и можно ли это сделать.

Джек некоторое время смотрел на Клариссу подозрительно, затем, немного расслабившись, вздохнул.

— Я так понимаю, что Ганнибал отправил тебя к Уиллу?

— Косвенно. У нас был довольно странный диалог, — она отвела взгляд.

— Рассказывай все, Кларисса.

— Нуу… Сказать по правде — он не слишком рвался сотрудничать, — Кларисса говорила неспешно, обдумывая каждое слово. — Думаю, ему скорее было просто любопытно поговорить со мной. Никаких намеков он не дал. Все, что он сделал — это назвал одно дело, которое, по его мнению, должно помочь мне понять нашего убийцу.

Джек коротко кивнул.

— И что ты нашла?

— В том-то и дело, что в нем не было ничего, что могло бы вывести нас на человека, которого мы ищем. Там не было никакой полезной информации, ничего, за что можно было зацепиться. Ничего, кроме имении Уилла Грэма, консультировавшего по этому делу.

Джек тяжело откинулся на спинку своего рабочего кресла. Прикрыв глаза рукой, он помассировал виски и, подняв взгляд на Клариссу, сказал:

— Понятно. Доктор Лектер всегда умел позабавить себя. И из всего этого ты сделала вывод, что нужно разыскать и притащить сюда Уилла? Не думаю.

— Но почему? — мгновенно ответила Кларисса. Джек неодобрительно посмотрел на нее.

— Потому что тогда мы сделаем так, как нас вынуждает Ганнибал Лектер. Понимаешь? Учитывая то, кто он и как искусно манипулирует людьми, я бы не стал делать того, что он мне предложит.

— Не важно, сделаем ли мы так, как он хочет или нет, — упрямо начала Кларисса. — Это не значит, что он автоматически выигрывает что-то. Правда в том, что он ясно дал понять: кроме Грэма нам никто не поможет, включая его самого. Верно? — она пыталась быстрее произнести свою импровизированную речь, пока Кроуфорд ее не перебил. — Я подумала о том, что можно хотя бы поговорить с Уиллом Грэмом еще раз.

Было видно, как Джек раздумывает. Вмиг он нахмурился и сам стал как будто более грузным.

— Лишь раз я попросил его поработать с нами снова, но он отказал. С того дня Уилл не захотел увидеться со мной, и я ни разу не смог застать его дома. Он не отвечает на звонки и не читает почту, скорее всего избавляясь от всех писем. Не уверен, что он станет с тобой говорить.

— Но все же я хочу попытаться. Я ведь просто съезжу к нему и поговорю.

Джек не мигая смотрел в глаза Старлинг. Стойко выдержав этот взгляд, Кларисса ждала его ответа.

— Ганнибал хочет снова привести Уилла в отдел. Признаться, в этом наши цели совпадают, — глаза Клариссы просияли, — записывай адрес.

***

Углубляясь в слабозаселенную местность, Кларисса уже не была уверена, что ее идея так уж хороша. После разговора с Джеком, давшим добро, она решила, что поедет сразу же, на следующее утро. Жилище Уилла Грэма было очень тяжело найти среди однотипных домиков, спрятанных чуть ли не в самом лесу. По слухам, которые витают в отделе, найти иголку в стоге сена гораздо легче, чем добраться до его дома.

Конечно, Кларисса понимала, что Грэм преследовал уединённость и отстраненность, поэтому выбор места проживания был очевиден. Рассматривая местность за окном ее совсем не нового автомобиля, Кларисса поняла, что выбираться отсюда ей придется так же, как и сейчас — наугад. Казалось, что она плутает по кругу, что этот домик с синей крышей она уже видела, а дерево у дороги повторяется в пятый раз.

Кларисса поняла, что приближается, когда увидела двухэтажное деревянное строение, напоминающий мальчишеский «домик на дереве». Оно подходило под описание Кроуфорда, но было похоже на ребяческое безумие, хотя выглядело довольно современно. Внезапно у Старлинг затряслись поджилки. Ладони покалывало, внутри было такое же ощущение нервозности и страха, будто она снова шла на разговор к Ганнибалу Лектеру.

Девушка попыталась взять себя в руки и прогнать не вовремя взявшиеся ассоциации. Ее взгляд торопливо бегал по небольшому дворику перед домом бывшего профайлера. Странная возня привлекла ее внимание в стороне от него. Кларисса прищурилась. Не так далеко, на опушке, она заметила мужчину в компании подростка и целой стаи собак. Судя по рассказам, которые доходили до нее, можно было сделать вывод, что Уилла Грема она нашла.

Припарковав машину ближе к обочине, Кларисса пару раз глубоко вздохнула и, резко вскинув голову, решительно вышла из машины. Из-за подступающей нервной дрожи девушка излишне громко хлопнула дверью и, перейдя дорогу, начала неловко спускаться. С собой у нее была только информация по делу.

Путь к Уиллу состоял из кочек и неровностей. Пока она добралась до опушки, он уже приметил ее и теперь спокойно смотрел, как она тяжело передвигается к нему на каблуках, не предлагая помощи. Понял ли?..

— Добрый день, мистер Грэм, — слегка запыхавшись, произнесла девушка.

— Я вас знаю? — спросил он неуверенно.

— Я стажер Кларисса Старлинг. Работаю в прямом подчинении Джека Кроуфорда.  
Пока эти слова не соскользнули с ее губ, в глазах Грэма читался легкий интерес. Однако теперь сменился безразличием.

— Не говорите, что вы стажер. Лучше будет агент на стажировке, — устало сказал он, отводя от нее взгляд, — Уолтер, отведи собак к маме. Справишься? — он улыбнулся. Мальчик растеряно кивнул головой, но понял намек и тут же побежал вместе с собаками в сторону дома. — Так что вам нужно?

Голос Грэма больше не был приветливым, как когда он говорил с мальчиком. Скорее, он звучал раздражённо. Звучал так, будто он уже знает, что ему скажет Кларисса. Она тоже это поняла.

— Я думаю, что вы знаете, почему я приехала.

Кларисса сжала руку в кулак и пыталась стоять так, словно ей не было неудобно, неуютно и страшно. В этот раз ее и зверя не разделяет пуленепробиваемое стекло.

— Знаю, — согласился он, — и я не то чтобы рад этому. Я уже отказывал Джеку работать над этим делом, если у вас все, то не смею вас задерживать.

Он обошел Клариссу и направился вверх по склону, к своему «дому на дереве». Старлинг сильнее сжала руку, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Мгновение она потратила, чтобы решить для себя что-то, а затем неторопливо развернулась, бросив удаляющемуся Уиллу:

— Меня сюда направил Ганнибал Лектер.

Как она и думала — Уилл Грэм остановился. Но не повернулся к ней.

— Вот значит как, — Уилл ненадолго замолчал, поднимая взгляд в небо. — Мой вам совет: меньше слушайте серийных убийц.

Так и не посмотрев на девушку, Уилл двинулся в сторону своего дома. Кларисса поняла — свой первый диалог с Грэмом она благополучно провалила. Девушка ненадолго замерла, смотря в спину Грэму. Он явно не хотел возвращаться. Все в отделе это знали, как и сама Старлинг. Она быстро поднялась к тому месту, где припарковалась. Все, кто работал с Уиллом раньше, предпочитали игнорировать его желания, в угоду своим. Кларисса кивнула сама себе. Ей тоже было плевать. Именно так она решила, залезая в свою машину и хлопая ее дверцей.

***

Как только машина Старлинг скрылась из виду, Уилл устало потер переносицу и привалился к той стене своего дома, где девушка бы его не увидела. Появление этой стажерки было для него неожиданностью. И отнюдь не самой приятной. Уже несколько недель Уилл игнорировал своего бывшего начальника и друга, не желая впутываться в очередное расследование. Джек считал, что он боится. Люди, с которыми он работал, думали, что ему пора бы оправиться от своих страхов и вернуться в строй. Боялся ли Уилл? Отнюдь. Просто он знал, что это повлечет за собой встречу, но не с его страхами, а с его демонами.

Один из них как раз сидел сейчас за решеткой и ждал, когда Уилл явится к нему, заманивая в свое логово. У мужчины не было сомнения, что Ганнибал вынудил эту наивную девушку сюда приехать. И она приехала, даже не подозревая, что так красноречиво передаст Грэму именно то, что хотел Лектер.

Приглашение.

Уилл закрыл глаза и медленно поднял голову к небу. Тяжелые серые тучи уже несколько дней, словно не двигались с места, лишая город солнечного света. Не то чтобы Уилл любил такую промозглую пасмурную погоду, но солнцу сейчас он удивился бы больше.

Отлипнув от стены дома, он неторопливо направился внутрь. Сейчас он чувствовал себя здесь чуть более безопасно, чем в любом другом месте. Молли хлопотала на кухне, о чем-то переговариваясь с Уолтером. Они так радостно смеялись вместе, что Уилл остро ощутил себя лишним в этой картине. Как неподходящий паззл, неудачный мазок художника.

— О чем речь? — спросил он, стараясь улыбнуться.

Молли развернулась к нему, расплывшись в счастливой улыбке. Как маленькое солнце, тепло которого Уилл не заслуживал.

— Говорили о том, что этому ребенку пора повзрослеть. Как считаешь? — озорно начала она, указывая небольшим ножичком на своего сына.

— Да, думаю стоит. С чего начнешь, Уолтер? Счета, готовка или плохие компании?  
Шутки всегда выходили у Уилла скверно, но все в доме дружно засмеялись.

— Кто приезжал? — резко сменила тему Молли с такой же доброй улыбкой на лице, осторожно вглядываясь в глаза Уилла.

— Можно сказать, что никто. Джек не сдается, — Уилл подошел к Уинстону, который отчаянно хотел внимания. — Впрочем, так же, как и я.

Он почесал пса за ухом и немного игриво потеребил по голове, искренне радуясь, что можно было изменить вектор своих мыслей.

— Хочу немного пройтись, если моя помощь тебе не нужна, — он посмотрел на Молли. — Нужна?

Глаза женщины погрустнели, смешиваясь с ее радостью на губах, она покачала головой.

— Иди, мы с Уолтером будем готовить ужин. Возвращайся к нему. И возьми с собой Уинстона, а то он истосковался по тебе за эти полчаса, — она постаралась скрыть свои эмоции, весело тараторя, и подзывая Уолтера рукой к себе.

— Я ненадолго.

Молли ничего не ответила, отвернувшись к овощам, которые не дорезала. Уилл взял с вешалки куртку для вечерних прогулок с собаками и вышел из дома.

Серые тучи никуда не ушли. Это нравилось Грэму больше, чем возможность лицезреть скрывающееся за горизонтом солнце. Уилл побрел в сторону леса, который когда-то стал причиной переезда сюда.

В голову настойчиво лезли воспоминания из прошлого. Ему было жаль, что их нельзя запечатать так же, как его эмпатию. Он старался не использовать ее больше, старался не видеть так много. Чем больше знаешь о людях, тем меньше им нравишься.

Уинстон бежал, не на секунду не оставляя своего хозяина. Он всегда был более восприимчив к изменяющемуся настроению Уилла. Сейчас пес как никогда чувствовал, что должен быть рядом. За это Грэм был ему благодарен.

Чем дальше он шел вдоль лесополосы, тем больше думал о том, о чем не следовало бы. Воспоминания засасывали, как болото. Сам Ганнибал был зыбучими песками. Когда-то давно на одном из сеансов Лектер решил поговорить об эмпатии Уилла.

— Уилл, как ты видишь свое эмпатическое расстройство? — он откинулся в кресле и пристально смотрел, как Грэм движется вдоль книжных полок, иногда задерживая руку на отдельных экземплярах.

— Как расстройство.

Ганнибал понимающе кивнул.

— Не думаю, что твое отношение к этому настолько индифферентно.

Не поворачиваясь, Уилл пожал плечами.

— Может и так. Этот вопрос часть моей терапии?

— Мы просто разговариваем, Уилл. Разве я не могу искренне поинтересоваться?

Грэм сомневался, что его доктор что-то знал об искренности, но все равно оценил этот жест.

— Как дверь, — сухо ответил он и двинулся от Ганнибала к окну.

Мелкие капли дождя сливались в большие и медленно скатывались вниз по стеклу. Не лучшая погода чтобы провести час на сеансе. Уилл устало думал, что сейчас бы он не отказался от горячего душа и виски, чтобы провести этот вечер в компании своих собак.

— Дверь? Не комнату?

Уилл снова пожал плечами, все так же не глядя на Лектера.

— Это если задаваться вопросом что за дверью.

— А что за дверью, Уилл? — Ганнибал плавно поднялся с кресла, пригладив низ пиджака.

Грэм повернул голову на шорох и, бросив мимолетный взгляд на доктора, снова уставился в окно.

— В абсолютно белой комнате есть черная дверь и ничего более, — начал он.

Нет ничего, кроме двери, ведущей в неизвестность. Но стоит тебе хоть раз войти — ты уже не будешь хотеть туда вернуться. За дверью скрывается мрак. Ничего не видно, нельзя сказать, есть ли край у этого пространства. После того, как Уилл вырос и понял, что можно выжать из своего проклятия — ему хватило одного раза. С тех пор дверь обросла замками. Огромная связка ключей разного вида и характера всегда болтается у него на шее. Он утопил их, если бы мог. Страшно иметь и страшно расстаться.

Ганнибал же хочет открыть эту дверь нараспашку.

Большую часть времени Уиллу кажется, что он сиротливо стоит напротив нее. Любовно очерчивает каждую новую трещину на поверхности и разглядывает замки, мечтая установить новые. Когда же его просят о разгадке, он снимает со своей шеи тяжелую связку и нервно избавляется от всех ограничителей. Тихонько приоткрывает дверь. Едва-едва. Проскальзывает в узкую щелку, боясь, что в его белую комнату что-то выползет оттуда. Он знает, что когда зайдет внутрь — необходимо закрыть эту дверь. Плотно. Надежно. Отрезать себе все пути к отступлению, не дать грязи этого места выйти вместе с ним. Или без него.

Лишь комната, пропахшая гнилью и больше ничего. Даже сам Уилл не мог сказать, что скрывается в этой вязкой темноте. Она словно цеплялась за него, желая остаться с ним, въесться в кожу или мысли.

Ганнибал мягко усмехнулся, отвлекая Грэма. Тот, замолчав, недоуменно посмотрел на него. Лектер перехватил его взгляд и, засунув руки в карманы брюк, посмотрел куда-то вверх.

— Неужели луна никогда не поднимется в том месте, Уилл?

Этой ночью Уиллу впервые за долгое время приснился кошмар.


End file.
